Barriss Offee
|Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=weiblich |Haut= |Haare=Schwarz |Augen=Blau |Größe= |Merkmale= |Geburt=42 VSYPower of the Jedi Sourcebook |Tod=19 VSY |Heimat=Mirial |Familie= |Beruf=Jedi |Meister=Luminara Unduli |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung=Lichtschwert |Fahrzeug= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Alter Jedi-Orden *Galaktische Republik }} Barriss Offee war eine Jedi, die als Kommandantin in den Klonkriegen kämpfte. Während ihrer Jedi-Ausbildung erlernte sie von ihrer Meisterin Luminara Unduli die Fähigkeiten einer Jedi-Heilerin. Sie war eine der wenigen Jedi, die zusammen mit Mace Windu an der Eröffnungsschlacht der Klonkriege teilgenommen haben und diese überlebten. Im Jahr 19 VSY fiel sie jedoch der Order 66 zum Opfer. Biografie Frühe Jahre Barriss Offee stammte vom Planeten Mirial, wo sie eines Tages entdeckt und aufgrund ihres außerordentlichen Macht-Potenzials nach Coruscant gebracht wurde. An der Seite ihrer Meisterin Luminara Unduli wurde Barriss Offee zu einer Jedi ausgebildet. Im Laufe ihrer mehrjährigen Ausbildung entstand zwischen Offee und Unduli eine enge Freundschaft, und obwohl sich Unduli gelegentlich etwas übertrieben fürsorglich um ihre Schülerin kümmerte, liebte Offee sie zutiefst und brachte ihr große Zuneigung und Bewunderung entgegen. So entwickelte Offee in den Jahren ihrer Ausbildung eine kühle reservierte Art, die der ihrer Meisterin gleichkam. Allerdings neigte Offee zu impulsiven Reaktionen, sodass sie häufig vorschnell zum Lichtschwert griff und sich erst im Nachhinein Gedanken über ihr Handeln machte.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook Grenzkonflikt auf Ansion Trotz dieser Eigenschaften durfte Offee ihre Meisterin im Jahr 22 VSY zu einer diplomatischen Mission zum Planeten Ansion begleiten. Dort arbeiteten sie mit den beiden Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker zusammen, um einen Grenzkonflikt zwischen zwei rivalisierenden Gruppen zu schlichten und ein Überlaufen Ansions zur Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme zu verhindern. Die zermürbenden Verhandlungen zerrten an der Geduld der jungen Jedi, sodass Offee gerne aggressiv vorgegangen wäre, um den Konflikt mit Zuhilfenahme eines Lichtschwerts beizulegen. Ihre Impulsivität wurde schließlich damit bestraft, indem sie von den kriminellen Nomaden Bulgan und Kyakhta betäubt und anschließend verschleppt wurde. Als sie wieder aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, erkannte Offee, dass ihre beiden Entführer unter großen mentalen Schmerzen litten und deshalb eine solche Verzweiflungstat unternahmen. Kurzerhand nutzte Offee ihre Künste als Jedi-Heilerin, womit sie die beiden Nomaden heilte und diese sich infolgedessen Offee anschlossen. Durch ihren engagierten Einsatz und einer erfolgreichen Abstimmung konnte der Konflikt beigelegt und der republikanische Machteinfluss auf Ansion gesichert werden.Ein Sturm zieht auf Klonkriege Erste Schlacht von Geonosis Im Jahr 22 VSY begleitete Barriss Offee zusammen mit einem aus 200 Jedi bestehenden Team den Jedi-Meister Mace Windu zum Planeten Geonosis, wo sie Obi-Wan, Anakin und Senatorin Padmé Amidala aus der Gefangenschaft Dookus befreien wollten. Die Rettungsaktion entwickelte sich für die Jedi zu einer verlustreichen Schlacht, da viele von Offees Ordensbrüdern dem Feuer der ständig nachrückenden Kampfdroiden zum Opfer fielen. Offee selbst zählte zu den wenigen Überlebenden, die später von Yoda und seinen Klonkriegern aus der Geonosis-Arena gerettet wurden, um die Schlacht außerhalb fortzusetzen und die konföderierten Streitkräfte zum Rückzug zu zwingen. Dieses Ereignis markierte den Auftakt der Klonkriege zwischen der Konföderation und der Galaktischen Republik.Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger Evakuierung auf Nadiem Die Kampfdroiden der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme haben den Planeten Nadiem belagert und standen nun kurz vor einem Angriff auf ein Dorf. Luminara Unduli und Barriss Offee sowie deren Klonkrieger, die sich bereits im Dorf befanden, planten die Evakuierung der einheimischen Bevölkerung, um Zivilisten vor den bevorstehenden Kampfhandlungen zu schützen. Die Bewohner von Nadiem versuchten jedoch, ihre Habseligkeiten mitzunehmen, was angesichts der wenigen verbleibenden Zeit und des begrenzten Platzes in den Schiffen von Luminara unterbunden werden musste. Dabei enttarnte die Jedi-Meisterin einen Betrüger, der sämtliche Reichtümer unter einem weiten Mantel versteckte. 180px|thumb|Die Klonkrieger stellen sich, auf den Befehl Offees, tod. Schließlich erreichte die Jedi eine Nachricht ihrer Klonkrieger von außerhalb des Dorfes, die in einem Gebirgszug noch weitere Kriegsflüchtlinge entdeckt haben. Barriss beschloss, mit einem Schiff zu besagter Stelle zu reisen, um die Flüchtlinge zu retten, ehe sie der Konföderation zum Opfer fallen. Zwar gelang ihr Vorhaben, doch haben die Flüchtlinge derart viel Platz im Schiff beansprucht, dass Barriss und ihre Klonkrieger nicht ins Dorf zurückfliegen konnten. Gemeinsam mit ihren Klonkriegern entwickelte die Padawan einen Notfallplan, um die konföderierten Streitkräfte, die in Kürze durch den Gebirgszug marschieren werden, an Ort und Stelle zu bekämpfen. Dazu stellten sich Offee und ihre Truppen solange tot, bis die Kampfdroiden an ihnen vorbeigezogen sind. Anschließend bezogen die Klonkrieger Stellung im Gebirge, um aus der Entfernung und aus dem Hinterhalt heraus die AATs zu zerstören. Ohne diese schweren Panzer verlor die Konföderation enorm an Durchschlagskraft und konnte von den republikanischen SPHA-Ts zurückgehalten werden. Die Niederlage von General Grievous und seiner Armee wird schließlich durch einen explodierenden Sprengsatz besiegelt, der von Offee und ihrer Truppe angebracht wurde und zu einem Erdrutsch führt. Hide in Plain Sight Reise nach Ilum right|thumb|180px|Barriss Offee kämpft in den Höhlen von [[Ilum.]] Später reiste Barriss Offee zusammen mit ihrer Meisterin zum Planeten Ilum, wo Offee in den Kristallhöhlen ein neues Lichtschwert konstruierte. Doch gerade als Offee ihr Lichtschwert fertig gestellt hatte, bemerkten sie und Unduli, dass sich Chamäleondroiden in den Höhlen befanden und überall Minen ablegten. Offee und Unduli versuchten zwar die Droiden zu bekämpfen, doch wurden die beiden Jedi schließlich von dem Sprengsatz überwältigt und unter einer Schicht von Gesteinstrümmern begraben. Mithilfe der Macht konnten sie einen kleinen Hohlraum schaffen, was jedoch eine große Kraftanstrengung bedeutete. Yoda, der die Gefahr der beiden durch die Macht wahrnahm, reiste daraufhin nach Ilum, bekämpfte die Droiden und barg Offee und Unduli.Clone Wars Zweite Schlacht von Geonosis 180px|left|thumb|Barriss beginnt, von außen ein Loch in die Tunnelwand zu schneiden. In der Zweiten Schlacht von Geonosis wurde sie mit ihrer Meisterin als Unterstützung für Anakin Skywalker und seine Padawan Ahsoka Tano zur Droidenfabrik beordert. Nachdem sie sich mit Ahsoka bekannt gemacht hatte, besprachen sie den Einsatz. Barriss hatte sich auf die Anweisung Undulis gut vorbereitet und sich die richtigen Gänge unter der Fabrik gemerkt. Sie schnitt von außen ein Loch in einen Gang, sodass sie und Ahsoka in das wirre Tunnelgebäude einsteigen konnte. Offee leitete die beiden ohne Zwischenfall bis zum Reaktor, den es zu zerstören galt. Jedoch trafen sie dort auf Geonosianer und Superpanzer. Während Ahsoka die Sprengsätze befestigte, bekämpfte Barriss die Geonosianer. Doch drangen nun mehr B1-Kampfdroiden mit einem Superpanzer in den Raum ein. Barriss und Ahsoka mussten sich deshalb auf die Panzer konzentrieren, wodurch die Geonosianer die Sprengsätze abnehmen und wegbringen konnten. Niedergeschlagen mussten sie feststellen, dass die Sprengsätze ihnen nicht mehr helfen würden. Ahsoka musste sich nun jedoch dem Superpanzer stellen und war überrascht, dass sie nicht mehr feuerten. Plötzlich öffnete sich dessen Luke und Offee stieg aus. Erleichtert setzte sie sich mit in den Panzer. Betrübt wurde ihnen klar, dass der einzige Weg, ihre Mission doch noch zu erfüllen, das Bedienen des Panzers war. Nach einer Botschaft Ahsokas an Skywalker fingen sie an zu feuern. Eine Druckwelle zerstörte die gesamte Fabrik und die ausschwärmenden Droiden. Durch den Panzer geschützt überlebten die Padawane jedoch eingeklemmt unter einer Schuttplatte. Barriss sah dem Schicksal ins Auge und befürchtete zu verhungern, doch Tano sagte ihr, dass sie, wenn überhaupt, viel schneller ersticken würden und dass sie einige Tricks von ihrem Meister gelernt hätte. Sie bat Barriss darum ihr eine Energiezelle zu geben und konnte mit ihrem kaputten Kom und der Energiezelle so ein Notsignal an Anakin senden. Er empfing es und hob zusammen mit Meisterin Unduli die Platte, unter der sie begraben worden waren, mit der Macht zur Seite weg.Die Waffenfabrik Alptraumflug nach Dantooine Anakin Skywalker wird von Meister Ki-Adi Mundi nach der Gefangennahme von Poggle darüber informiert, dass der auf Dantooine kämpfende Meister Windu medizinische Unterstützung braucht. Da Poggle aufgrund seines Einflusses jedoch schnell nach Coruscant gebracht und dort verhört werden sollte, schlug Skywalker Barriss und Ahsoka für diese Mission vor. Diese informierten nun einen Commander über ihre Mission, der daraufhin seine am Tempel schlafenden Klonsoldaten weckte. Nichts ahnend wacht der durch einen Gehirn-Wurm infizierte Scythe erst etwas später auf, folgt dann jedoch normal der Gruppe. Sie betraten die Pelta-Klasse medizinische Fregatte TB-73 und sprangen in den Hyperraum. Die beiden Padawane versuchten zu schlafen, doch Ahsoka beunruhigte die Stille. Anschließend gingen sie etwas essen, während der längst von den Parasiten kontrollierte Scythe seine schlafenden Kameraden mit Eiern infizierte. Nun übernahmen die Zombie-Klone unter Scythes Kommando die Brücke und töteten dabei den Piloten. Alle anderen Klonkrieger wurden durch seine Leute befallen. Im Speisesaal angekommen, redeten die beiden Jedi, nichts von den Würmern ahnend, vom Krieg. Die nun das Schiff kontrollierenden Wurm-Klonsoldaten machten sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal da Barriss und Ahsoka die einzigen noch lebenden nicht befallenden Passagiere waren. Als sie den Raum betraten, wurden sie von Padawan Tano eingeladen mit ihnen zu speisen, doch an ihrem Schweigen erkannte diese, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie sprang mit Barriss hinter einen umgekippten Tisch in Sicherheit. Mit ihren Lichtschwertern wehrten sie die Schüsse der Klone ab und konnten diese so ausschalten. Kurz darauf betraten zwei andere Klonkrieger den Raum, denen Barriss und Ahsoka sofort misstrauten. Die beiden konnten die Jedi jedoch mit dem Ablegen ihrer Blaster davon überzeugen, dass sie noch selbst über ihre Handlungen entschieden. Unterdessen versuchte Barriss die Brücke zu ereichen, wo sich jedoch niemand meldete. Kurz darauf machten sich Tano, Offee und einer der Klone auf den Weg zur Brücke. Der andere sollte die bewusstlosen Infizierten bewachen. 200px|thumb|left|Barriss tötet den infizierten Klonkrieger [[Trap in Notwehr.]] Die anderen befallenen Klone entdeckten die drei jedoch und schalteten Sicherheitschilde an. Die davon überraschten Padawane verloren kurz die Übersicht und dies nutzte ihr Begleiter, der offenbar doch befallen war, aus und griff Barriss an, die ihn aber sofort tötete. Daraufhin kroch ihm der Wurm aus dem Mund und sprang geradewegs auf Offee zu, doch Ahsoka konnte ihre Begleiterin durch das Töten des Parasiten vor dem Befall bewahren. Durch diesen Vorfall erkannten sie, dass die Soldaten das nicht machen wollten, sondern von den Parasiten gezwungen wurden. Die Jedi machten sich auf den Weg um Kit Fisto zu kontaktieren, der sich in dem nahe gelegenen Ord Cestus Medcenter aufhielt. Dieser verstand die Gefahr jedoch nicht und sagte dass sie sich selbst drum kümmern sollten. Mit ungutem Gefühl nahm Ahsoka die Anweisung entgegen. Währenddessen ging Barriss den Klonen in eine Energiefeldfalle, sie infizierten die sich stark wehrende Padawan. Nun machte diese Jagd auf Ahsoka, stellte sie schließlich auch zum Duell. thumb|200px|Die durch einen Gehirn-Wurm kontrollierte Barriss greift Ahsoka an. Tano konnte vorher noch ein kurzes Komm-Gespräch mit Rex führen. Während Ahsoka verzweifelt versuchte ihre Begleiterin an das Gute in ihr zu erinnern unterlag sie im Duell und musste fliehen. Während Skywalkers Padawan sich in einem Schacht versteckte, kontaktierte Anakin sie über Komm. Da er durch Machtwürgen bei dem Poggle-Verhör von den Gehirn-Würmern in dem Schiff erfahren hatte erklärte er ihr, dass die Würmer bei niedrigen Temperaturen starben, weshalb sie die Kühlsysteme manipulieren sollte. Ausnahmsweise befolgte Ahsoka die Anweisungen sofort und begab sich zu den Kühlsystemen. Plötzlich fiel die Medi-Fregatte aus dem Hyperraum wo sie von Schleppschiffen Meister Fistos mit Traktorstrahlen gestoppt wurde. Barriss, die noch immer vom Wurm kontrolliert wurde griff Tano inzwischen erneut an. Diese konnte die Systeme aber bereits manipulieren, hielt Offee eine Kaltluftschlauch ins Gesicht, woraufhin der Wurm seinen Wirt verließ und Offee wieder ihr Bewusstsein erlangte. Dabei erklärte sie, dass Ahsoka sie töten müsse. Diese brachte es jedoch nicht übers Herz. Wenige Momente später fanden Fistos Soldaten die toten Klone und die halb erfrorenen Padawane vor. Dank Ahsoka Tano wurden Barriss und die überlebenden Klone wieder gesund.Gehirn-Parasiten Weitere Schlachten Im weiteren Verlauf der Klonkriege kam Offee insbesondere ihrer Funktion als Jedi-Heilerin nach. Sie wurde sogar im großen Heilungszentrum auf dem Planeten New Holstice eingesetzt, um verletzte Jedi aus zahlreichen Schlachten zu heilen. Im Jahr 20 VSY heilte Offee zusammen mit T'ra Saa verwundete Jedi noch direkt am Schauplatz der Schlacht, so auch auf dem Planeten Null. Dort hatte sich während der Schlacht von Null hinter den feindlichen Frontlinien eine Einheit von Jedi-Heilern niedergelassen. Allerdings wurde das Lager von einer Gruppe von Kopfgeldjägern, die gerade auf der Jagd nach Jedi waren, entdeckt. Offee und T'ra Saa versuchten, sich zu verteidigen, mussten sich jedoch geschlagen geben, als die Kopfgeldjäger den Wald von Null in Brand steckten. Zum Schutz vor den Flammen zog Saa die Bäume über sich und die Verwundeten, sodass sie den Brand überlebten und später von Mace Windu gerettet werden konnten. Aufgrund ihrer Begabung wurde Offee später zu einem Mitglied einer mobilen Lazaretteinheit der Republik auf dem Planeten Drongar.Kräftemessen Order 66 thumb|left|Offee während der [[Schlacht von Felucia.]] 19 VSY, dem letzten Jahr der Klonkriege, reiste Barriss Offee im Zuge der Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand nach Felucia, um dort die Verbreitung eines Giftes im planetaren Wassersystem zu verhindern. Doch die Attacke blieb erfolglos und so wurde Offee von den Separatisten gefangen genommen. Später führte die Jedi Aayla Secura zusammen mit dem 327. Sternenkorps einen zweiten Angriff durch, um einerseits Offee zu retten und andererseits die Verbreitung des Giftes aufzuhalten. Beides konnte erfolgreich bewerkstelligt werden und gerade als sie die konföderierten Streitkräfte zum Rückzug zwingen wollten, empfingen die Klonkrieger die Order 66 und somit die Anweisung, sich gegen die Jedi zu stellen und sie zu töten. Barriss Offee befand sich gerade im Pilzwald von Felucia als sie von den Schüssen eines AT-TE erfasst und getötet wurde. Ihre Terminierung wurde später im Fallbericht 890-F festgehalten.Episode III - Die Rache der Sith (Comic) Fähigkeiten Barriss beherrschte den Umgang mit Macht außerordentlich gut. Nicht nur, dass sie die Fähigkeiten einer Jedi-Heilerin besaß, sie war auch sonst überdurchschnittlich stark in der Macht. Sie war nicht schlecht mit dem Lichtschwert, wobei sie wie ihre Meisterin im Kampf auf Form III Soresu setzte. Sie konnte sich Pläne und Ähnliches gut einprägen und machte davon auch Gebrauch. In der Schlacht von Felucia bewies sie, dass sie auch einen recht großen Trupp zielsicher und verantwortungsbewusst leiten konnte. Sie nahm die Erschütterung der Macht jedoch nicht wahr, wahrscheinlich da sie gerade kämpfte und noch keine Meisterin war. Beziehungen Luminara Unduli Sie verstand sich mit ihrer langjährigen Meisterin sehr gut, was sich auf vielen Missionen und auch in ihrem Charakter zeigte. Sie wurde ähnlich wie ihre Meisterin höflich und ruhig und dem Jedi-Kodex streng untergeben. Zwischen den beiden herrschte immer ein gutes Klima und Undulis Anweisungen wurden von ihr so schnell und gut wie möglich befolgt. Obwohl Barriss zum Anfang ihrer Ausbildung noch zu impulsiven Affekthandlungen neigte, war nach ihrer Ernennung zum Jedi-Ritter nichts mehr davon zu sehen; dies verdankte sie vor allem ihrer Meisterin. Auch nachdem sie in den Ritterstand erhoben worden war, bestritten die beiden noch einige gemeinsame Missionen bei denen sich ihr Verhältnis nicht änderte. Ahsoka Tano Anfangs hielt Barriss Ahsoka für sehr impulsiv und ungehorsam. Doch während ihrer gemeinsamen Missionen lernte sie deren Einfallsreichtum und Gutherzigkeit kennen. Besonders Ahsokas Einfälle bewunderte sie, da die beiden so nicht nur einmal aus brenzligen Situationen gerettet wurden. Hinter den Kulissen Barriss Offee wird in dem Film Angriff der Klonkrieger von Nalini Krishan gespielt. Quellen *''Ein Sturm zieht auf'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Hide in Plain Sight'' *''Das letzte Gefecht um Jabiim'' *''Kräftemessen'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Comic)'' *''Verlustbericht: Order 66'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' (Ausgabe 45) *''Die Waffenfabrik'' *''Vermächtnis des Terrors'' *''Gehirn-Parasiten'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Mirialaner Kategorie:Jedi-Heiler cs:Barriss Offee en:Barriss Offee es:Barriss Offee fr:Barriss Offee hu:Barriss Offee nl:Barriss Offee no:Barriss Offee pl:Barrissa Offee pt:Barriss Offee ru:Бэррисс Оффи fi:Barriss Offee sv:Barriss Offee